


What Sucks Most

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleeping Together, Talking About Blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur has an urgent question. Merlin is less amused.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 15
Kudos: 126





	What Sucks Most

**Author's Note:**

> some bad joke that I actually came up with all by myself! yay! xD

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Merlin? Are you asleep?” Arthur’s finger poked his side mercilessly.

“Mhhhh…” Merlin groaned. “Not anymore. What is it?”

“What do you think sucks more, a good blowjob or a bad blowjob?”

“You want a blowjob?” Merlin wasn’t very happy at the thought, he was really tired and just wanted to go to sleep.

Luckily, Arthur shook his head. “No! No, this is just… something Gwaine came up with today. In training. I was just curious what you think about it.”

Merlin rolled onto his back, he was tired and annoyed. “And that’s why you had to ask me. Now.”

Arthur shrugged. “Couldn’t very well ask you with Aithusa around, could I?”

Merlin turned around again and buried his face in his pillow. “You know what sucks most?” he mumbled.

“No. Tell me.”

“Being kept awake by you with stupid questions about blowjobs. Now shut up and let me sleep.”

Arthur had to smile at Merlin’s grumpy voice. “Sorry, darling. Sleep well.”

“Night, Arthur.”

Arthur cuddled closer to Merlin and took it as a good sign that his husband let him wrap an arm around his body. He buried his nose in Merlin’s hair and inhaled his earthy scent that made him feel at home, enjoyed the warmth of Merlin’s skin, the soft rise and fall of his chest.

“Night, Merlin,” he whispered. But his husband was already asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave me a comment and Kudos if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
